


В целях безопасности

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн первых серий 5-го сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	В целях безопасности

  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мне необходимо срочно жениться, чтобы меня не убили? — Фаско смотрел на Джона как на умалишенного, однако тот вроде не выглядел безумцем. Но его слова!  
— Лайонел, может быть, это звучит странно...  
— Еще как! — перебил Джона Фаско.  
— ...Но это ради твоей же безопасности, поверь мне, — продолжил Джон.  
— Я надеюсь, тот, на ком мне предстоит жениться — это женщина? — уточнил Фаско.  
— Женщина, — быстро ответил Джон. — Но у нее непростой характер.  
— Эта не наша общая знакомая? Ну та, которая немного сумасшедшая, — ехидно заметил Лайонел.  
— Не она, — успокоил его Джон. — Дата бракосочетания пока не назначена, но я бы на твоем месте заказал новый костюм уже сегодня. Мне пора, увидимся!  
«Что ж, надеюсь, Гарольд сможет убедить Контроль так же быстро», — подумал Джон, выходя из участка.


End file.
